Wings of Angels
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: Set after the final episode of 1978 - Apollo and Starbuck are heroes of the colonial fleet.. that have a few issues to deal with at home!


Title: Pairing: Apollo/Sheba Series: Battlestar Galactica (1978)

Rating: Type: Fanfiction

Summary:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Battlestar Galactica characters or anything from the universe of Battlestar Galactica. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to the makers of Battlestar Galactica for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual series. Enjoy.

()()()()()

They had done the impossible.

Again.

Apollo and Starbuck: Heroes of the Colonial fleet.

The son of Fleet Commander Adama knew he should be focused on the next stage of this vital mission, but the debriefing was the last thing on his mind as he and his wing-mate climbed out of the commandeered Cylon flyer and into a landing bay filled with adoring and celebrating crowds.

Adrenaline still stampeding through his veins, Apollo accepted the many hand shakes, light arm-punches and hearty smacks on the back while the deck-hands, flight techs and even fellow warriors congratulated them and told the two returning warriors of their success and how their enemy had been utterly destroyed.

For the first time since the destruction of the colonies… they were free of the Cylons and their futures were their own.

Their fans showed no signs of calming their din in the launch-bay, which wound up higher and higher as the turbo-lift touched the ground.

As though by magic, the rabble parted and Apollo watched with anticipation as Cassiopia ran the length of the room into Starbucks waiting arms.

His friend span the overjoyed blonde woman in rapture, tipping her into a passionate kiss.

The crowds went wild at the display, cheering and whistling their approval as the victorious warrior enjoyed his moment alone in the crowd with his sweetheart.

Apollo waited eagerly for his welcome back to the fleet...

But instead of the one person he was expecting to see following Cassiopia, he was suddenly surrounded by fellow warriors, all anxious to lay hands on him to make certain what they were seeing was real.

Boomer made his way through the throng, carrying Boxy over to the group; the boy, though happy to see his father, was somewhat bewildered as to the celebrations going on around them.

Apollo tucked him into his arms and thanked his friend who berated him for not be more involved in this latest suicide mission.

The Strike Captain smiled and congratulated fellow pilots, warriors, friends and anyone within hearing-distance on a job well-done.

The overall environment was near-to hysterical with happiness and Apollo was content with seeing his friends, his son and soon his sister and father would be present in the debriefing.

But he had hoped…

Where was Sheeba?

"'Pol!" He was drawn from his search by the ecstatic wing-man at his side, "You're never going to believe it! The council have elected a 48 arn, rotated celebration and we're going to be the honoured guests."

"That's great Starbuck," Apollo dismissed, shifting Boxy to his other side to look across the landing bay.

"You don't get it, do you?" His friend continued, "That means the key to the Rising Star; all levels and no rooms barred!" Giving Cassiopia an extra squeeze, Starbuck beamed at his friend, "Guess we done good."

"Guess so."

"I hate to interrupt the jubilation," a third voice struck in, "but these two warriors have a rather important de-brief to attend."

The stern looking face of their Colonel came into view and both warriors reflexively stood to attention.

Cassie frowned slightly as Starbuck gave her a wink, "Be back soon, love."

Apollo handed his son to the blonde woman and smiled in grateful thanks, then the three officers made their way to a necessary, if lengthy meeting in the Commanders war room.

()()()(()()()()

Five arns.

Apollo sighed.

After the initial de-brief, both he and Starbuck had been summoned to an emergency council meeting where the elders asked them to recount, time and again, in varying degrees of detail, the events aboard the Cylon base-ship.

_How did you do this? Were you taking too much of a risk? What was the fuel consumption? What could have happened if they failed? Did you see any indication there might be other base-ships on their way? Would the Galactica survived an assault on the base ship without sabotage? Was the risk worth the reward?_

Let's look at the mission from this angle… from that angle… from above, below, the side, through the fracking keyhole!

Still… he had managed to escape… eventually. And, with the permission and honour of the council, had been granted a sectare free of duty and a 48 arn gold pass aboard the pleasure ship [as Starbuck had hoped].

Athena and Boomer had offered to take Boxy to the junior celebrations so Apollo might have some time to settle himself after the rush of emotions from the day. Apollo was grateful, feeling exhaustion creeping into his muscles, he realised that all he wanted was rest.

Apollo had made it to the mid-ships after several occasions of being stopped and praised for his courage… warriors and civilians alike were seeking him out, so it seemed he could not take a few steps without stopping to speak to someone.

And still… he hadn't seen Sheba.

Finally, he reached his destination, hooked the safety muffs onto his ears and entered the engine chamber to climb to the astro-dome.

He was grateful that there was at least one place on the Galactica that few people knew of to which he could retreat.

Sealing the dome off, Apollo looked up to find the shield was already lowered.

Momentarily awed by the enormity of the cosmos, it took a few seconds for him to register another person in the small space.

"Sheba?" Apollo breathed, feeling every aspect of relief, joy and attraction that met him as he looked upon the woman.

For her part, she didn't move. Sheba simply looked at him with wide, earthen, watery eyes.

A stab of pain lanced through Apollo then; she had been crying.

"What is it?" He asked, involuntarily moving toward her and drawing her into his arms.

Gods she felt good; the warm heat of her aligning with his body as she folded to his touch.

"I'm so happy you're alive," Sheba said, burying her face into his neck to try and hide the crack in her voice.

Apollo breathed in the vanilla scent of her hair and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the moment, "Likewise."

She laughed slightly and the numbing anguish he felt over her shed tears evaporated and Apollo found himself laughing too.

Sheba pulled away then, "I wanted to come and see you at the landing bay," she explained, "but there were too many people… and I thought we should talk about what happened before your launch."

Hope swelled in him. He was glad she had been the first to broach the subject of their last goodbye, because, for all that he was lorded as a hero, Apollo had never been brave enough to admit his feelings.

But even through thinking this, he remained silent, leaving it to Sheba to step out on the ledge... as usual.

"I wanted to say…" Sheba began, looking up to meet his eyes, "I am sorry."

The unending swirl of happiness from the moment was abruptly halted as Apollo's thought process shut down.

"What?" He asked, unable to form other words.

"I shouldn't have put you in that situation," Sheba went on, pushing away from him, "it was selfish and unprofessional."

Finding himself moving toward her again, Apollo shook his head; "I didn't mind."

Sheba shot him a look.

"What I mean to say," he corrected, coming to stand before her again, "What you said… what you did…" this wasn't coming out right and he snorted in distain.

"Apollo," Sheba sighed, placing a hand on his chest and smiling sweetly, "don't try to spare my feelings." Then her eyes hardened, "I am a warrior. I can handle anything you can."

"Sheba," he pleaded, "wait…" _Gods! Why is this so difficult? _"I've never been very good at…" he huffed in frustration, moving his hand over hers and gesturing out to the stars.

"All of those people out there… they think they owe me so much," he smiled. "But I owe them. Those crazy missions you said I assign myself to… it's because I feel like I have nothing to loose."

She looked at him a moment, forehead creasing at his logic.

"Boxy has Athena and my Dad. Everyone would be fine if I didn't exist. So, sometimes I need to prove to myself I do. And, somehow, they all think I am brave." He hung his head as the truth of it slipped out, "I'm probably the biggest coward you have ever met."

She went to protest, but Apollo pressed his fingers to her lips, "I didn't say that so you would deny it," he explained. "I just wanted some background work done, is all."

He couldn't help his fingers moving to trace the outline of her welcoming lips as he imagined pressing them to his own… but there was something that mattered more than that now.

"I have never risked my heart to anyone," he confessed, "not really." The truth of the moment came through, "I met Serena right after the destruction and she, like everyone else, needed a hero... and she needed a father for her child. And, sure, she made me happy and I wouldn't change a moment… but we hardly knew each other. Perhaps that's what made it better. She chose for me. And you know what? I liked the fact that decision was something I didn't have to make."

Sheba shifted her hand beneath his; weaving their fingers together and Apollo relished each sensation of their touch as he closed his eyes. He had to finish this revelation.

"I loved being loved. And that was enough. But, with you… it's been different."

He looked at her then, as she worried her lip and waited for him.

"You've lost," he reasoned, "I've lost. And in the beginning that stopped us from recognising that there was something there. Another risk, no doubt, but we had already lost so much that we weren't willing to take it."

Apollo moved closer to her, gathering her closer to him while holding her eyes with his own, "You were right. We snapped, we argued and pretended to get along… but I think I was interested in you the first time I saw your image in your father's gallery."

Sheba smiled, "You did?"

Nodding dumbly, Apollo reached out to stroke a stray hair from her face and almost melted with joy as she leant to his touch. "I was scared. And I'm sorry. I should have done this several fatal missions ago."

And with that he folded to her and placed his lips on hers.

It was tender and wonderful as both warriors paused a moment… it was as if they were waiting for the alert claxon to rip them apart, or someone to climb into the astro-dome and put an end to this moment.

But when nothing came in their way they found themselves relaxing into the exchange, Sheba slipping her leg between Apollos as he moved them against the domes window.

It wasn't until Apollo felt the tentative touch of Shebas tongue against his lips that he grew bold and hurriedly deepened the kiss, allowing it to become a vent for all the emotions he had so long suppressed for this woman.

Sheba wove her arms around him, pressing him against her so that he could feel the swell and curve of her shape as he brushed his hand down to her hip and hauled her closer still.

It was after a few moments that thought struck through Apollos need for her and he pulled away to see her reaction.

Sheba's cheeks were flushed as she struggled to control her breathing and focus two misty, desire-filled eyes on him in a question.

"I'm…"

"If you say you're sorry, Apollo…" she warned, taking two fistfuls of his tunic, "I swear I might hurt you."

Then she dragged him back to her, doing her best to push her frame further into his as her tongue pressed again into his mouth.

Apollo had never been impulsive in his life and part of his brain was reminding him that this might not be the best time to share this side of himself with Sheba. They had both been through a lot this day and should think through the next stage of their budding relationship.

But with the female warrior making light work of his uniform jacket and unhooking his tunic fastenings, the greater part of Apollo didn't care.

To his surprise, he found Shebas hands beneath his top as she pushed the material over his head until the garment rolled over his head and was soon forgotten.

Shifting slightly, Sheba moved to suck on the overheated skin of Apollos neck.

The warrior moaned, pressing his hands up her back and weaving them into her silken hair, urging her closer to him.

Apollos head span with desire as she pressed her smooth form to his...

But as he bathed in the ecstasy of Sheba's embrace, she suddenly shoved him away.

There was barely enough time to question when he heard the familiar sound of the hatch unwinding as a laugh sounded below.

Gulping in air, Apollo had barely enough time to straighten his uniform and dive behind Sheba before Starbuck and Cassiopia entered the dome.

"'Pol? Sheba?!" Starbuck startled, shoving Cassie from his arms and smiling at his friends.

"Star'," Apollo replied quickly, self-consciously smoothing his uniform… "What are you two doing up here?"

"Starbuck," Cassie whispered to silence him as she blushed.

It took a moment for the man to consider his surroundings before light sparked in his eye. "Oh," Starbuck grinned, "Good going, buddy!"

This, more than anything else, prompted Apollo into movement, "We were just leaving…" he said, gripping Shebas arm and forcing her two steps forward.

"No, no!" Cassiopia smiled and shoved Starbuck toward the exit, "We were only coming up here for the sights."

"Cassie," Starbuck whined, "I thought…"

The young nurse coughed then rolled her eyes toward Apolo and Sheba while her partner struggled to keep up with the concepts. "There are other places, Starbuck…"

"Right," the blonde man said with a frown, "right… Have a good night then."

"Goodnight," Sheba replied, placing a placating hand on Apollos chest to stop him moving.

As the other officers moved out of the space, Apollo felt Sheba turning to rest her forehead on his chest.

It took a moment to realise she was laughing; the delightful sound echoing up the glass walls and out to the stars themselves.

"You thought that was funny?"

The thought of being caught in such a compromising position with another officer horrified Apollo… but Sheba simply looked up to him. All his embarrassment and doubt abated.

She blushed and took his hand, "Where were we?"

Apollo laughed, "Ending our careers."

Sheeba blinked, the smile falling from her lips, "You really think…"

"No…" Apollo wanted to kick himself, "I was just… it was a joke."

"Well, it wasn't very funny," she said, removing her hand and backing up slightly.

"Sheeba," he soothed, moving toward her, "I just... I don't... ah, hell..."

There were no words to explain and there was nothing else to say – he had never been very good at expressing his feelings; too much loss in his life prevented him admitting his strength of emotion. So he showed her...

Slipping an arm about her waist, Apollo guided her to him, tilting at the last to catch her lips with his.

And Sheeba melted into him, opening her mouth to let him in as his tongue entered her mouth and his hand spread out at the base of her spine, arching her toward him.

She tasted warm and tipped with mint as Sheeba adjusted to the shock of his tongue caressing hers and moved to open a little more and grasp his hips, roughly dragging him closer.

Somewhere along the way there was a snap... Apollo decided he didn't care who walked in that hatch, he didn't care who could see them in this observation dome, he didn't care that they were officers in the galactic fleet; he just needed this woman, right now!

Pressing Sheba back against the glass of the observation dome, he surged forward, raising her body further onto his frame and taking control of the kiss.

His hands found purchase on her shoulders as his tongue discovered the heat of her mouth, dancing and twisting with hers in a breathtaking exploration that left both heaving for breath.

And though air rushed into his lungs, he couldn't stop touching her, running his tongue from her ear to her neck and nuzzling the tender skin he found there.

Sheeba moaned, grinding down on his frame, bringing them closer...

Apollo felt his skin flush, reacting to her and tightening... his teeth worried her neck and she hissed; driving her nails into his scalp.

"That's nice..." she said, arching away from him to allow access to her tunic as he worked at the fastening.

Her hands battled his as she struggled with his top in a race to undress each other... which she won...

Apollo shivered as his top was pressed up and over his head... where she rested and laughed slightly as Apollo strained against the restriction...

Sheba bit her lower lip and pondered her next move as he strained against the material and she watched the muscle ripple beneath the taught, tanned flesh.

She leaned forward and traced her tongue across the line of movement…

He hissed…

A wicked thought passed through her mind… and her tongue passed lower over his pectoral and around his nipple…

He moaned…

She moved further in, taking his skin into her mouth and pressing against his chest before sucking, hard.

He bucked against her, growing harder as she began to feel dizzy herself; her heart hammering in her chest as her skin warmed.

In the back of her head she wondered if anyone could see them, pressed together in such a debauched fashion in the transparent celestial dome… would they understand… or would they become jealous that they were so intertwined that she hadn't noticed when Apollo had pulled himself free of restraint.

Large hands took her shoulders and urged her back and pressed her into him, lips to lips, as he consumed her; urging his tongue into her mouth and devouring every millimetre, every taste until her heart hammered and her hands scrabbled to disrobe him of the last restraint…

Apollo kicked free of the last and stood before her in the starlight; magnificent and ready for her…

For a moment, she hesitated… and Apollo wondered if she had thought twice about what they were doing…

Both Captains in the empire… both holding command positions of such great importance… both of noble houses… both not knowing how to proceed…

What if this moment had irreparable consequences?

What if they could never work with one another after this?

And in the midst of his indecision, Apollo noted Sheba move…

Her uniform came free with a grace he doubted he had displayed…

Now they were naked beneath the stars.

And she was as dazzling as any distant orb of light as she bashfully looked away, waiting for some reaction.

"You are perfect…" Apollo heard himself say, as her eyes met his and he drew her near into a slow and more exploratory embrace; his hands smoothing down her soft skin and feeling her turn…

Sheeba twisted to turn herself to the stars and moved her hips back until Apollo grunted…

"I want to see the light," she explained, angling her body to accept as she turned back into his kiss.

Apollo was overwhelmed by the passion of the moment as he bent his body to hers and felt the wave overcome them as they became one.

Stars shone; warm and welcoming…

He was held in that light as Sheeba sighed, filled entirely as they drove on into the darkness; pulsing and panting against the abyss.

Apollo wove his hands about her breasts and moulded himself to her with every crashing movement as stars collided and moons bore witness to their shared passion.

Sheeba sighed and gasped against his strength within her and he whimpered at her tight acceptance until he spilled and felt a thrum from within and without…

It was a quick passion… but it was recovered with embraces and kissed…

Perhaps the two were still afraid of admitting the feelings they shared…

Perhaps they had a future beyond the coupling beneath the blanket of lights twinkling beyond the misty glass from their shared excursions…

"We have to leave…" Sheeba whispered…

Apollo agreed, in silence… and went to move…

"Wait!" She insisted… "Stay here… stay in me a while longer"

The request went to his heart as heat pounded to his groin and he pulsed to spread her against the dome once more…

Would anything sate the desire he held for this woman…

Could anything hold a future for them?

Would Earth mean they could have a future?

As he moved within her, Apollo couldn't answer…

As she ground against him, Sheeba wasn't able to see beyond the time they shared together.

Who knew the secret?

And the galaxy wove on…


End file.
